


Hatamori Collection

by BlueEnhancers



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Nightmares, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEnhancers/pseuds/BlueEnhancers
Summary: Ayame Hatano/Kizuna Tomori focused writings.
Relationships: Hatano Ayame/Tomori Kizuna
Kudos: 2





	1. Unfinished Fluff

“It’s raining really hard and it’s freezing cold outside, what are you even doing?“  
Kizuna looks up at the sky and sees that it’s actually starting to rain. Also noticing a small cloud forming in the distance. It looks like there might be some sort of storm coming soon.

"I know you lived nearby and so I, uh, well, thought you’d let me in?” Kizuna nervously asks while avoiding eye contact.

“….fine, come on in.” You mutter.

Kizuna enters the house and you make her sit down while you go to your bedroom to get your spare blankets. “Why couldn’t you just go to your own house, don’t you live down the street?“ You ask.

Kizuna looks down and bites her lip, is…she upset? “Do you need a glass of water or something? Like tea or something?” You ask. “I’m fine, really.” Kizuna quickly says.  
You take a deep breath then exhale. “Did you…get in trouble again?” You ask, already knowing the answer but wanting confirmation. “…yes.” Kizuna admits.

You sigh and place the blankets on the floor in front of Kizuna.nYou shake your head and sigh softly before sitting down on the couch next to her. You hear her sigh as well, also pouting somewhat. The silence resumes for a while before you speak again.

“So, you’re staying the night again?” You ask.

“Yeah…” Kizuna says in a defeated voice.

“Well, I guess you know where you need to sleep then.” You reply.

“…are you sure?” Kizuna asks.

“Sharing a bed isn’t a big deal…” Well by the blush forming on your face, maybe it is a big deal. Kizuna seems to immediately perk up. “Oh! Like, I can sleep in your bed?!”

“…um…well…I mean…” You stutter.

Kizuna smirks. “Please, oh please! oh please! C’mon Ayame!” She begs. She even takes your hands in her own, shit…why does she always make you feel so strange? Plus, you don’t want to see her sad.

"Alright alright, you can sleep in my bed.” You relent.

You are sure you’re blushing now. “Gee, did that really make your mood better that fast?”

“Mhm…” Kizuna happily says, letting go of your hands.  
This girl is going to be the death of you.


	2. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame reassures Kizuna when she feels doubtful.
> 
> (This is from a bit ago, before I switched to second person POV writing)

Kizuna sighed as she sat alone in an empty classroom, the cheerleader not having anything to do and as much as she hated to admit it she wasn't in the mood for her usual activities for once. Why didn't she just call someone? Well she just didn't want to, that's why! Wasn't that perfectly okay?

It was more so that she didn't want to do anything because she was feeling rather down so that's why she didn't call any of her friends and even missed out on Cheer Practice for once. Not like anyone had noticed how the cheerleader hadn't been herself. Mostly because she'd been putting on an act to seem as if she was doing fine.

The cheerleader really didn't like acting as if everything was fine because she wanted to feel better..but she just didn't know how she'd do that. Letting out a sigh she leaned back on the chair she was sitting in and just closed her eyes trying to fall asleep now since when she'd be asleep she wouldn't be feeling so badly at all.

Trying her best to fall asleep Kizuna found herself unable to do so and let out a frustrated groan. After a bit of shifting from position to position she fell asleep in the chair for a good half hour, eventually she was unfortunately woken up. By falling out of the chair and having her face hit the floor which wasn't painless.

"Fuck!!” Kizuna yelped then getting back into her chair and brushing herself off, the pinkette realized everyone has their good and bad days, she knew that well enough. But that didn’t stop from her from still being upset and what was the reason she was so upset anyway? She felt as if it was dumb but she had begun to grow jealous of Akane & Ayame’s relationshi, what if Ayame chose the ultimate maid over her?

Not that she wished to be in Ayame’s place, no, in fact she wanted to be in the ultimate maid’s place. It wouldn’t be a stretch to say she had grown jealous of the other girl’s relationship with Ayame. Kizuna took her phone out of her pocket and looked at the time as she got up seeing that the next classes would be starting soon.

There was always time to think over her feelings later on and so she walked out of the classroom without bothering to look up her phone which after walking in the hallways still not paying attention had resulted in her bumping right into Ayame, just great that’s exactly what she needed right now. "Ah, Kizuna! You need to watch where you’re going.” Ayame said in a serious tone only to be surprised that Kizuna didn’t make some sort of sassy remark like she had before on previous occasions, that was...unusual and in fact Kizuna seemed to be waiting for her to leave.

"Kizuna, did you hear me? I’m talking to you.” The sprinter spoke in an attempt to try and get Kizuna’s attention but the cheerleader just kept focusing on her phone but she did reply to what her classmate had said. “Yeah, I did hear you but don’t you have a maid to go be with? Obviously she’s way more worth your time than I am.” Kizuna said bitterly, emotions pent up from the last few days just about to ready to burst out.

This confused Ayame. Why did Kizuna sound so bitter about her being around Akane? After all her and the ultimate maid were best friends, the cheerleader never had acted like this before until now. The sprinter reached out and placed a hand on Kizuna’s shoulder as she was concerned now with Kizuna’s behavior. Ayame was going to ask her what was wrong but she was cut off.

“I-If you’re going to ask what’s wrong then I’ll put it straight!! You like me, right? So you won’t choose Akane over me?!” Kizuna asked with tears welling up in her eyes, it took Ayame a few moments to realize what was going on. “W-Wait, Kizuna..are you jealous?” The sprinter said sounding worried.

The cheerleader had begun crying now which made Ayame panic quite a bit and so she cupped the sides of Kizuna’s face with her hands and wiped the other’s tears away with her thumbs before kissing the cheerleader on the lips softly and then pulling away after a few seconds.

“Kizuna! I love you and only you, does that reassure you? I promise I’d never leave you..okay?” The cheerleader nodded and wrapped her arms around Ayame then nuzzling her face into the crook of Ayame’s neck now feeling reassured and knowing that the other girl still loved her.

“I-I’m sorry..I’ve been feeling really bad lately and I felt jealous of Akane’s relationship with you.” The cheerleader admitted as she stayed close to Ayame who sighed softly and ran a hand through Kizuna’s hair. “It’s okay..if you were feeling this way you could’ve come told me you know that, right? You shouldn’t have to hide anything from me.”

Kizuna fell silent but she was glad to hear that from Ayame but for now all she wanted was to be the center of the other’s attention and the sprinter would do her best to make that happen, she didn’t want Kizuna feeling any less loved.


	3. Nothing To Apologize For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hatamori community.

“Do you blame yourself?" She asks, bloodstains on that beautiful figure of hers that you always admire from afar.

"W-What do you mean." You say with wide eyes.

She frowns. "You know what I mean. Look what you did, look how you hurt me."

"I-I didn't—"

"AYAME." Her face is right in front of yours, bloodshot but empty eyes and the weapon still plunged in her neck.

"I-I—"

She reaches out, cold fingers wrapping around your wrists and just before she can get any closer? You wake up.

"KIZUNA!" You shout and sit up with such a sudden jerk that it hurts your body quite a bit, the sensation of tears pricking the corner of your eyes is present.

The cheerleader who is sitting just on the other side of the room turns to you with a puzzled look. "Wow, having a nice dream there?" She says with a small grin.

You sit up, rubbing your eyes. "What time is it?"

"Afternoon, why? Did you oversleep?"

"No, I didn't."

"Right, right. So what was with the whole shouting my name thing? I'm flattered really but don't you despise me or something." She half-heartedly jokes.

"I-It's... Nevermind." You reply, rubbing the back of your head.

"If it wasn't that, then what was it?"

"Oh nothing."

"I'm sorry." You mutter.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"... I'm just super tired."

"No, cut any bullshit you are gonna try and tell me what's wrong. I was going to wake you up soon anyway if you hadn’t woken up. You looked upset...”

"Erm..." You take a deep breath. "It's just, I was dreaming and I..."

"Yeah?

"Well..." You stare at your feet and struggle to find words. "In the dream, you were...” it’s hard to find the words but you tell her about it, down to the last detail. Though you feel a bit bad as you watch her expression change so quickly.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." You say.

"For what?" She says, raising her voice a bit. Her eyes look downwards and she turns her head a bit to the side. "You don't have anything to apologize for." She replies in a lower voice.

"I feel like I do. As if I hurt you somehow.” You reply.

"Sorry if I... I don't really know how to explain this, but you really don't have anything to apologize for." 

You shift in your bed and beckon her to come over with a wave of your hand. She does so, sitting next to you. You then sit up on your knees and she does the same with a bit of confusion however. Carefully, you cup the sides of her face with your hands. It’s a small but gentle and loving gesture, brushing your thumbs over her cheeks slowly.

“Ay-Ayame..?”

You lean in and your eyes close as you kiss her. It's light at first, then deepens and turns more passionate. Her hands go to the back of your head and she grips your hair while yours rest on her shoulders, you then pull away and quickly clear your throat. “U-Uhm..”

For a moment she is staring into your eyes, wide-eyed. Then she laughs nervously. "Wow, I really didn't expect that to happen. You surprised me."

"I love you...I-I really do a-and..” You say in a hushed tone, barely above a whisper.

Her eyes widen. "You don’t need to say anything else, I love you too.” She replies, equally quiet. Her eyes then scan your face, and she leans in connecting your lips again. This kiss is a bit different from the first one. It's more passionate and a bit less awkward.

She pulls away a bit and leans in, resting her forehead against yours. A sense of relief and comfort washing over you.


End file.
